1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of fishing rods and, in particular, the present invention is concerned with devices for attaching a fishing reel to a fishing rod handle. Even more particularly the present invention is concerned with a device for releasably attaching a fishing reel and a fishing rod to a fishing rod handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Avid fisherman frequently find it desirable while fishing to change their fishing reel or rod or both rod and reel. In the process of changing a rod or reel, the elements used for releasably attaching the rod or reel to the fishing rod handle may become lost. Examples of devices in the prior art for releasably attaching a fishing reel and/or rod to a handle are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. DES. 228,759; 2,409,516; 2,709,470; 2,839,863; 3,426,466; and 4,026,060. These patents are relevant to the present invention in that they represent the closest prior art for releasably securing a reel to a fishing rod handle. They do not however anticipate nor disclose a projection formed on a reel retaining element which is engageable with a recess formed in the handle with the axial length of the recess limiting the axial movement of the reel retaining element to permit only a partial withdrawal of a screw from the reel retaining element to prevent the disassembly of the rod and reel retaining device.